Psyhco
by minako sejuro
Summary: Lyn/Leo VIXX songfict


**Psycho**

Leo dan Lyn adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi sayang hubungan mereka tak berlangsung lama. ini karena Leo, Leo adalah seorang disainer muda yang memiliki penyakit yang tidak bisa di jelaskan, kalian bertanya apakah Lyn tau tentang penyakit Leo? Jawabanya tentu saja tidak, Leo tidak akan pernah mengatakan kepada siapapun tentang penyakitnya termasuk kepada Lyn sekalipun.

Suatu hari Leo tidur dan dia bermimpi tentang Lyn yang akan meninggalkannya. Leo yang tadinya tertidur pulas menjadi terbangun karena mimpi itu, ia mencari Lyn keseluruh penjuru rumah tapi sayang ia tak menemukan Lyn dimana – mana. Leo terduduk lemas mengetahui bahwa mimpinya benar – benar terjadi, tapi beberapa saat kemudian Lyn muncul dari balik pintu dengan membawa kantong belanja dan senyum yang cerah di bibirnya.

"dari mana saja kau?" kata Leo dengan wajah datar-nya

"membeli es krim, kau mau?" Tanya Lyn dengan senyum polosnya

Leo tak menjawab sama sekali, dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerjanya. Dengan segera ia mencari obat penenangnya sebelum sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi. Setelah tenang, Leo melanjutkan pekerjaanya menggambar gaun – gaun yang akan ia perlihatkan kepada dunia dalam show pertamanya di china minggu depan.

Lyn yang menunggu Leo di kamarnya mulai bosan, karena yang di tunggu tak kunjung datang. Akhirnya Lyn memutuskan mendatangi Leo diruangan kerjanya. Lyn sudah berada di depan pintu ruang kerja Leo. ia mengintip sebentar, saat di lihatnya Leo tampak tenang ia mulai memasuki ruangan itu dan mendekat ke tempat Leo yang sedang membuat sketsa gaun. Lyn tertarik pada satu sketsa gaun berwarna putih, tanpa lengan dan mungkin jika di kenankan gaun itu sepanjang selutut.

"apakah gaun ini untuk ku?" Tanya Lyn karena terlalu penasaran

Leo hanya menjawab pertanyaan Lyn dengan anggukan dan senyuma.

Show pertama Leo akhirnya berlangsung, ia harus meninggalkan Lyn beberapa hari. Sebenarnya Leo tak ingin jauh dari Lyn, tapi demi cita – citanya dia harus menahan obsessinya kepada Lyn untuk beberapa hari. Sementara Leo berada di china untuk shownya, Lyn harus tinggal sendiri di rumah yang terkunci. Lyn tak mengerti kenapa Leo selalu melakukan hal ini kepadanya dan Lyn juga tak mengerti kenapa ia mau diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Leo.

Selama Leo tak ada, Lyn merasa bebas melihat – lihat isi rumah Leo yang selama ini tak pernah bisa ia lihat karena Leo selalu melarangnya. Tapi ada satu ruangan yang tak bisa ia lihat isinya, yaitu ruang kerja Leo. Ruangan itu terkunci, meski begitu Lyn tetap berusaha untuk membuka pintu ruangan itu. Tak berlangsung lama ruangan itu bisa Lyn buka dengan sebatang kawat. Lyn mulai melihat – lihat isi ruangan itu, ruangan itu berisi beberapa gaun, mesin jahit, sketsa – sketsa gaun yang tertempel di papan dan … lemari, lemari itu lah yang membuat Lyn ingin sekali memasuki ruang kerja Leo. Lyn penasaran dengan isi lemari itu, dia mulai mendekati lemari itu dan ia melihat sebuah kotak yang berisi beberapa botol obat dan obat – obat yang tercecer di luar kotak.

"ini obat apa?" Tanya Lyn pada diri sendiri "apa Leo memiliki penyakit? Hmmm… entahlah"

Ditaruhnya botol obat itu kembali, ia mulai membuka lemari itu. Lyn terkejut sekaligus takut dengan apa yang ia lihat, isi lemari itu adalah botol – botol yang berisi organ dalam manusia dan foto – foto wanita yang tertempel rapi di bagian luar masing – masing botol tersebut. Ia mulai melangkah mundur utuk meninggalkan ruangan dan rumah itu, tapi terlambat saat iya membalikan badan Leo sudah di depannya. Ntah kapan dia kembali dari China, tapi yang pasti saat ini Leo sudah berada di depan Lyn dengan kedua tangan Leo yang berada di pundak Lyn. Lyn takut dia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Leo yang sudah mulai tak terkendali langsung menarik Lyn menuju kamar mandi dan menyuntikan obat bius pada Lyn, Lyn sempat memberontak tapi hasilnya sia – sia kekuatan Leo lebih besar di bandingkan dirinya. Leo meletakkan Lyn yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di sebuah bathup dan mulai membedah dada Lyn untuk mengambil jantung Lyn. Leo memperlakukan jantung Lyn sama seperti organ – organ wanita yang ada di dalam lemari.

Lyn terbunuh di tangan kekasihnya sendiri, mayat Lyn tidak di kubur melainkan di jadikan patung oleh Leo.

aku tak ingin kita berpisah, aku hanya ingin bersama mu, aku tak akan melepaskan mu, jika aku harus mengakhiri hidupmu dengan tangan ku sendiri aku akan melakukan hal itu, karena aku ingin selalu dengan mu.


End file.
